


starring Nancy Drew, Henry Bolet, and a glass eye

by smutyeah



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutyeah/pseuds/smutyeah
Summary: inspired by thetumblr post, this is what happens after the opening lines
Relationships: Henry Bolet Jr./Nancy Drew, Henry Bolet Jr./Reader, Nancy Drew/Henry Bolet Jr.
Kudos: 3





	starring Nancy Drew, Henry Bolet, and a glass eye

She sank down to her knees and pulled Henry's pants down with growing urgency, sliding his underwear down even quicker. Tying her hair up in a ponytail, she wet the center of her lips, whilst eye-fucking him the whole time. Involuntarily, Henry let out a shudder. 

"You like that, don't you?" She smirked. "Just you wait until you receive what I have in store for you." Sliding her panties down and off, she began to furiously finger herself to the sight of Henry in front of her, naked from the waist down with his hard member fully erect. She had just started and she was already soaking down from her clit.

On her knees, she moved closer and closer to him until her face met Henry's dick. Parting her lips, she darted her tongue out, licking the sensitive tip of Henry's dick until he couldn't take it anymore, tingling in pleasure. She then continued to lick and suck his 9-inch rock hard member, taking Henry deeper and deeper down her, until he was fully inside her throat. She continued to pleasure him, slowly and tantalizingly, as Henry's hot white cum cascaded down her throat. Always swallowing his cum, she closed her eyes in bliss as Henry came inside her mouth. She wanted him to come inside her next. 

Continuing further up, her face met Henry's balls as she took them inside her hot little mouth, licking, sucking, and fondling his balls with deep pleasure, as she continued furiously fingering herself. Her clit ached with a hot, aching, throbbing need, as she realized she needed Henry inside her. After a few last pleasurable licks and sucks, with Henry moaning in deep pleasure all the while, she slowly extricated her cum-craving mouth from Henry's balls, and quickly pulled off her dress and unhooked her bra. Henry stared at her with dark, lust-filled eyes as she got closer and closer to him. She got on her knees again and began to stroke Henry's dick until hot white cum came out, spurting all over her sizeable tits. She grinned, picking some cum off her tit with her pointer finger, made eye contact with Henry, and slowly sucked it off. She reached up and began to unbutton his white shirt, throwing it to the side when she was done. Now that they were both fully naked, she rose up from her knees and began to mount Henry, who was still sitting at his desk chair. His rock hard dick fully erect, she mounted him until Henry was fully and deeply inside her.

"Fuck!" She moaned, arching her hips and spreading her legs to accomodate the length and girth of Henry's huge cock as she began to ride him, faster and faster. Her red nails dragged and scratched down his back, marking her territory. _I hope that bitch Summer sees this_ , she thought maliciously, laughing for a second. _He's finally with someone who will treat him right_. Returning back to the task at hand, she gripped Henry's hands and placed one on each tit. Henry then began to fondle her breasts, filling his hands with them as he stroked and massaged them while she was riding him. She knew she was gonna cum and nudged Henry's fingers until there was one finger on each nipple. Henry then began to stroke and flick each sensitive nipple until she cried out in ecstasy, reaching her peak at the same time. Moaning in pleasure, she continued to ride Henry until he came too, spurting his hot seed inside her. She smirked, filled with Henry's thick white cum, the wonderful memory of his large, rock-hard 9-inch cock filling her mouth lingering throughout her mind. Filled with bliss, she looked up at Henry, a naughty, eye-fucking look always in her eye. "Did you like that, baby?" She grabbed her tits, fondling them and shaking them, giving him a show. "There's a lot more coming in store for you."


End file.
